Today is Going to be a Good Day
by lying-with-a-smile
Summary: Yuki Sohma is a normal high school boy just getting ready to start the day. Lets see what gose on in this youth's head right before he journey's onto his seminormal high school day. One shot! nerg...I was bored


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. I don't even speak Japenese.**

**Rating: PG13, for a little cursing **

**Summary: Yuki Sohma is a normal high school boy just getting ready to start the day. Lets see what gose on in this youth's head right before he journey's onto his semi-normal high school day.**

_AN_

This is not my fist fan fic. This idea just popped into my head as I was laying on the couch watching That 70's show. It's just me writing about Yuki before he gose to school.

XxXxXxXx

He woke up to have the sun sting his violet eyes. He sat up and arched his back, resulting in a low yawn. The red numbers on his clock showed him he had 30 minutes to get to school. 10 minutes to get ready,5 minutes to eat, and 10 minutes to get to school. He had time, not much time, but he had some. Rolling out of the warmth of his bed he staggered across the room to his closet. While curling his toes in and out to wake them up, he somehow dug through the mess he called a closet and found his uniform. He yanked off his shirt and slid his pants and underwear down. He caught a glimps of his tall,skinny body in the mirror across the room and un-conseiously assesed himself in the mirror. His purple hair was ruffled and knotted from the endless tossing about the bed he did at night. His skin was pale and smooth. _"Like a baby's"_, someone had once commented about it. He had no visible muscle, yet he was strong which made a few men envy him even more. Turning away from the mirror he quickly dressed and somehow put his tie on to were it looked like he knew what he was doing. He finished up getteing ready, then he grabbed his bag and took the stairs two at a time to the kitchen. A sweet aroma filled his nose, an aroma that taunted his stomach. He sat on the pillow in front of the table to find a plate already there. He ate in the scilence for a moment enjoying the serenity of the room, for he knew it wouldn't last much longer. Alas, the poor boy was right, in came the three other people he was living with. Kyo,his arch nemises,with short orange hair and long legs. His legs made him about an inch taller that him. Then there was Shigure, a 27 year old man with flowing black hair. The boy was forever grateful to Shigure, for he had offered for Yuki to stay at his house in order to escape the hell that is Sohma house. Kyo often brought up the fact he was depending on Shigure, but a quick punch in the face quited him quickly. Following Shigure was Torhu,the sweetest girl he would ever probably meet. Yuki swore on his life if Torhu had taked to the guy who started WW1, things would have turned out differently. No one could hate Torhu, not even the Grinch. It also helped that her cooking kicked ass. He stabed his plate with his chopsticks again to find that there was nothing to pick up, his plate was empty. The plate then lifted in the air as Torhu picked it up. The girl smiled sweetly, "Good morning Yuki!" the boy replied back, "Good morning Honda san." An argument between Kyo and Shigure was going on in the back ground. "Damn it your so full of it!" Kyo shouted. "Tsk tsk Kyo," retorted Shigure "you should really think before you do things. Then it wouldn't be so easy to target you." "Shut up!" The adolesent teen screeched. Kyo then turned to look at Yuki who was staring at them questingly, "What the hell are you staring at dumb ass!" "Nothing you stupid cat. Honda-san," he said turning to the brown haired girl, "would you like to get going?" She nooded slightly and followed Yuki and Kyo out the door. The purple haired boy looked up at the sky and saw a bird flying high above the trees. Despite all the yelling from this morning, Yuki Sohma just knew it was going to be a good day.

**_The End_**

_AN_

Okay, I know there are spelling mistakes but deal with it. I don't know how to spell at all. This was really fun writing. I love Yuki's charcter, he's just so complex. Anywayz, please review!


End file.
